


Sending...

by strkville



Series: strkville's groupchat fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Don't Even Know, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Texting, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: nishinoya yuu has created 'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: strkville's groupchat fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770553
Comments: 105
Kudos: 357





	1. Sending...

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i know i have another group chat fic going on but cut me sum slack 'kay ? those fics are superrr fun to write and ive been going down w a minor writer block which i just want it gone. So yes! Ive created another. 
> 
> Its gayer, chaoticer (?), and many more. just mix in a truck load of gay and a mountain full of chaotic energy and boom, this fic is born.

_**nishinoya yuu** has added **hinata shouyou, kageyama tobio, tanaka ryuunosuke, azumane asahi, tsukishima kei, yamaguchi tadashi, sawamura daichi, sugawara koushi, shimizu kiyoko** and **yachi hitoka** to **'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**_

tsukishima kei: what the fuck

nishinoya yuu: shhhh just a sec

_**nishinoya yuu** _ _changed their name to **rollin THUNDA**_

rollin THUNDA: k hi guys

tsukishima kei: what. the. fuck.

sugawara koushi: language !!

**_rolling THUNDA_ ** _changed_ **_sugawara koushi's_ ** _name to_ **_sugamomma_ **

**_sugamomma_ ** _changed_ **_sawamura daichi's_ ** _name to_ **_dadchi_ **

sugamomma: ok hi kids

yamaguchi tadashi: hello !

kageyama tobio: HINATA BOKE

hinata shouyou: baKAYAMA 

sugamomma: -.-

tanaka ryuunosuke: AYEE

rollin THUNDA: AYEEE

tanaka ryuunosuke: AYEEEE

rollin THUNDA: AYEEEEE

tsukishima kei: stop

azumane asahi: hi 🥺

rollin THUNDA: #1 softie is here omg

hinata shouyou: hello ! bakayama says hi too

dadchi: he has his own phone ???

hinata shouyou: oh not anymore lmao i slapped it off him and it drop from the mountains and hes searching for a spare

rollin THUNDA: we-

tsukishima kei: good job hinata

sugamomma: DONT ENCOURAGE THIS

yamaguchi tadashi: sometimes, i forgot hinata lives in the mountains

hinata shouyou: ite pretty lit up here

kageyama tobio: HINATA YOU BOKEEEEE

hinata shouyou: hi welcome

rollin THUNDA: HI KAGEYAMA

kageyama tobio: hi

**_kageyama tobio_ ** _changed_ **_hinata shouyou's_ ** _name to_ **_orange_ **

**_orange_ ** _changed_ **_kageyama tobio's_ ** _name to_ **_shouyou's setter_ **

orange: uwu 

tsukishima kei: im pretty hes the team setter

orange: U WANNA FIGHT ?

shouyou's setter: shut the hell up #1 asshole

_**kageyama tobio** changed **tsukishima kei's** name to **#1 asshole**_

sugamomma: i think its sweet 🥰

#1 asshole: disgusting where is tadashi

yamaguchi tadashi: hello whr r u

#1 asshole: at home 

yamaguchi tadashi: kay

rollin THUNDA: stop being a dick tsukishima :)

shouyou's setter: his lanky body isnt able to do anything other then being the world greatest asshole

**_rolling THUNDA_ ** _changed_ **_azumane asahi's_ ** _name to_ **_jesus_ **

jesus: christ what is this

tanaka ryuunosuke: AYEEEE

**_tanaka ryuunosuke_ ** _changed_ **_its_ ** _name to **b**_ **_uddha_ **

shimizu kiyoko: wheres my wife

yachi hitoka: hello !!!

orange: YACHI-SAN

yachi hitoka: HINATA 

orange: HOW R U

yachi hitoka: IM GREAT THANKS

shouyou's setter: boke stop using ur phone and come sleep

orange: kay ＼(^o^)／

rollin THUNDA: gay

buddha: very

dadchi: hello 

sugamomma: dads here hide

buddha: AHHHHH

rollin THUNDA: TANAKA WHY DID U JUMP ON ME

yamaguchi tadashi: ?

#1 asshole: lord give me strength

jesus: u called?

yachi hitoka: this is nice

shimizu kiyoko: do not corrupt my wife

yachi hitoka: ??

sugamomma: u heard the boss guys 

yachi hitoka: ???

rollin THUNDA: sorry mam hi yachi

yachi hitoka: hi nishinoya-kun !

sugamomma: so pure

jesus: so innocent

buddha: nothing shall get to her

shimizu kiyoko: protect hitoka squad

rollin THUNDA: oh while im here

**_rollin THUNDA_ ** _changed_ **_yamaguchi tadashi's_ ** _name to_ **_10 points_ **

**_rollin THUNDA_ ** _changed_ **_shimizu kiyoko's_ ** _name to_ **_kiyoko_ **

**_rollin THUNDA_ ** _changed_ **_yachi hitoka's_ ** _name to_ **_hitoka_ **

rollin THUNDA: tada

dadchi: ok everyone go to sleep

sugamomma: u heard the man go

jesus: its only 10???

rollin THUNDA: we dont have practice nor school tmr ???

buddha: parents be trippin

orange: anyone want to go onto netflix party 

rollin THUNDA: what we streamin

orange: idk yet

shouyou's setter: were watching marvel flims

rollin THUNDA: k pm link

buddha: ^^

jesus: i have nothing better to do so ^^

sugamomma: ^^ 

dadchi: sigh,,

kiyoko: me 2

hitoka: me 3

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be doing my classes but,,,  
> here i am  
> sigh,,

orange: this is lonely

#1 asshole: shouldn't you be in class

orange: omg r u actually concerned about me

#1 asshole: no we have a training camp at tokyo so u better pass those exams

orange: (ー_ー゛)

dadchi: stop using ur phones

shouyou's setter: hes texting the whole class smh

orange: SHUSH 

10 points: be nice :(

orange: yes sir

hitoka: is this why u fail

orange: YACHI SHUSH (• ▽ •;)

shouyou's setter: yes

rollin THUNDA: couple who fail together

buddha: stays together

sugamomma: please focus in class

rollin THUNDA: eheheh

buddha: noya stop throwing paper balls at our chairperson damnit

rollin THUNDA: HE DOESN'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE IT

buddha: BRUH

#1 asshole: idiots

orange: kageyama check the class gc

shouyou's setter: k wait

shouyou's setter: fucking hell

sugamomma: LANGUAGE

shouyou's setter: DONT DO THAT BOKE

orange: U CANT STOP ME ♪～(´ε｀ )

shouyou's setter: smh see u in detention then

sugamomma: OH HELL NAW

dadchi: ???

rollin THUNDA: WAIT WHAT DID YALL DO

shouyou's setter: WAIT IM DYJNG OF LAUGHTHE WAIT

orange: pfffft

shouyou's setter: *rip class whiteboard.jpg*

orange: HIS FACEEEEE

rollin THUNDA: oh so yall are bored BORED

buddha: PLEASEE

sugamomma: omg

dadchi: you guys PAINTED your whiteboard ???

orange: yes i drew an orange

shouyou's setter: i drew a d

rollin THUNDA: pfft

#1 asshole: sigh,,, idiots

10 points: the cleaners bucket is gonna be vv colourful

orange: and very orangey

shouyou's setter: blue **

orange: baka orange

shouyou's setter: hinata boke blue

orange: wait i wanna add my friend

_**orange** added **kenma kozume** to **'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**_

kenma kozume: ?

orange: hi kenma ! (✿^‿^)

kenma kozume: hi shouyou

sugamomma: are you in class too ?

kenma kozume: kuroo made me skip

orange: lucky ಥ_ಥ

dadchi: HINATA NO

kenma kozume: were at a arcade

orange: win me something

kenma kozume: kuroo say k but only if u add him in

#1 asshole: HINATA NO

_**orange** added **kuroo tetsurou** to **'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**_

kuroo tetsurou: oya ?

orange: kay i want a plush

kuroo tetsurou: you got it shrimpy 

orange: ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

shouyou's setter: u have like ten thousand already

orange: im building an army

shouyou's setter: of plushies?

orange: yes we will take over the world

shouyou's setter: k babe

sugamomma: ill support you 🥰

10 points: me too i just want endless amount of ice cream and mochi ok

orange: ok!

shouyou's setter: bruh hinata phone just got taken

orange: baka i gave him my old one

shouyou's setter: nice 

rollin THUNDA: big brain moment

**_kuroo tetsurou_ ** _added_ **_bokuto koutarou_ ** _to_ **_'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'_ **

dadchi: quick add akaashi

_**sugamomma** added **akaashi keiji** to **'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**_

akaashi keiji: what the fuck

bokuto koutarou: oya ?

kuroo tetsurou: oya oya ?

_**sugamomma** changed **akaashi keiji's** name to **owl mom**_

_**orange** changed **bokuto koutarou's** name to **owl**_

_**owl** changed **kuroo tetsurou** named to **cat dad**_

_**kenma kozume** changed **their name** to **kkitte**_ _**n** _

owl: HEY HEY HEY

orange: hello !

owl: hi my sweet kouhai

rollin THUNDA: EXCUSE ME IM HIS SENPAI FIRST

owl: WANNA FIGHT ?

rollin THUNDA: COME BRO NEXT TRAINING CAMP U ME 1V1

owl: LETSGO

owl mom: baka stop picking fights and hinatas not ur kouhai

owl: :(

cat dad: ur right he's mine

buddha: EXCUSE ME

sugamomma: IM HIS TRUE SENPAI GO AWAY

dadchi: suga,,,

orange: ??

shouyou's setter: actually, HES MINE

cat dad: damnit i can't argue w that

owl: sigh

sugamomma: well,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still on question 2 of my worksheet im so unproductive,,,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new people !!
> 
> ukai: coach  
> takeda: sensei  
> ennoshita: enno  
> narita: naruto  
> kinoshita: kino

_**Karasuno boys VB team** _

kageyama: HINATA BOKE

kageyama: wait wrong chat

noya: LMFAO

hinata: ??? 

hinata: baka

noya: kageyama come spill the tea 

kageyama: hmm

hinata: baka dont

sensei: shouldn't you all be eating?

noya: yes

sensei: ?? so eat

noya: we did

hinata: im waiting w kags for daichi to open up the gym

dai-chi: THERES 20 MIN LEFT

hinata: ??? do you not know me or kags ????

kageyama: disappointment

sugama: lmao

noya: KAGEYAMA I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HINATA DID

hinata: I DID NOTHING NADA

kageyama: he broke the vending machine

hinata: NO I DID NOT

noya: HINATA

sensei: oh my god hinata

hinata: BAKAYAMA STOP LYING I DIDNT

kageyama: im not lying

tsukki: hes right, a king wouldn't lie

kageyama: ARE YOU INSULTING ME OR COMPLIMENTING ME

tsukki: the first one

kageyama: FUDGE U

hinata: btw kageyama broke the machine by kicking it not me

noya: ???

hinata: it didn't give him his milk

naruto: HE NEEDS SUM MILK

coach: well crows are aggressive

kageyama: I DID NOT BREAK IT BOKE HINATA U BOKE

hinata: BAKAYAMA STOP LYING

enno: didn't u both break it

hinata: well

enno: me & kino saw yall

kageyama: 😐

noya: B-B-BUSTED

tanaka: F

sensei: see you kids in detention

hinata: WAIT

hinata: SEE BAKA SEE WHAT U DONE

kageyama: BOKE DONT BLAME ME

kageyama: UR THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT

hinata: AS A JOKE BAKA

sugama: kk calm down kids dadchi is here w the keys

dai-chi: crazy

noya: asahi won't be coming

noya: he has detention

asahi: sadly

hinata: oooo me too

kageyama: DONT SAY IT LIKE ITS A GOOD THING BOKE

asahi: lord pls give me strength

tsukki: have fun lmao

yam: pfft

sensei: dont worry ill be taking u guys ^__^

asahi: oh thank god

noya: aren't u god

asahi: i mean-

coach: see you 3 later then

kageyama: mhm

hinata: hai

asahi: if I even make it out alive

kino: have fun in detention w those idiots

tanaka: i also have detention

asahi: WHY

noya: WAIT

noya: am i the only from the 4 idiots that isnt part of detention •́ ‿ ,•̀

hinata: (・o・)

dai-chi: oh thank god 

noya: WERE NOT THAT BAD

coach: its ok you're too dense to be self aware

noya: I- COACH

tsukki: we should celebrate

yam: too early

sugama: ur right

sugama: hey noya go land urself in detention or sumthing

noya: what

sensei: pls dont

asahi: hinata and tanaka started playing vball cards

kageyama: HES ALR THERE

asahi: yes

kageyama: BOKE

hinata: lmfao tanaka-senpai suck

tanaka: HEY

noya: ooo can i join

hinata: sure ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

noya: AYEE

tanaka: AYEE

asahi: oh my god

tsukki: good luck

sugama: ur gonna need it

kino: press F for asahi

kino: F

enno: F

dai-chi: F

sugama: F

tsukki: F

yam: F

sensei: F

coach: F

naruto:F

asahi: thank you


	4. Chapter 4

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

dadchi: why do we have 2 vb gc

sugamomma: not everyone on our team is gay

noya: sad life

_**jesus** added **iwaizumi hajime** to **'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**_

iwaizumi hajime: oi what the fuck

jesus: hehe

iwaizumi hajime: smh 

_**iwaizumi hajime** added **oikawa tooru** to **'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**_

shoyou's setter: what the fuck 

oikawa tooru: hellooooooooooooo

jesus: iwaizumi we had a deal!

iwaizumi hajime: oops.

orange: ??

oikawa tooru: IS THAT CHIBI CHAN

cat dad: tf u calling chibi chan

oikawa tooru: who r u

cat dad: nekoma cap & shrimpy true senpai

oikawa tooru: IM OFFENDED

rollin THUNDA: EXCUSE ME 

kkiten: kuroo stop creating trouble

sugamomma: YEAH LISTEN TO UR BF KUROO HINATA IS OURS

shouyou's setter: hes literally mine ?????

owl: no hes mine

shouyou's setter: do u have a death wish

owl: yes

owl mom: wait

cat dad: gd

owl mom: no

rollin THUNDA: guys guys guys

rollin THUNDA: guys

rollin THUNDA: GAYS

sugamomma: ?

rollin THUNDA: coach just screamed at tanaka

buddha: OI

dadchi: what happened ?

rollin THUNDA: idk

buddha: im not tellin yall

sugamomma: sigh,,,

owl: akaashi why is our team more boring then them

owl mom: u make up 90% of our excitement level already

owl: but :(

cat dad: why do u want to be a country bumpkin so badly ?

owl: i mean,,,,mountains r cool

orange: MOUNTAINS

shouyou's setter: why did u summon him

orange: I LIVE ON A MOUNTAIN

orange: BIG BIG MOUNTAIN

orange: AND WHEN I RIDE MY BIKE DOWN

orange: I GO WHOOSHHHHH 

orange: AND THEN SKIDDDDD ON THE BOTTOM

kkitten: i went once it was cool

orange: YES

cat dad: wtf kenma since when

kkitten: i followed their team back to miyagi once

kkitten: me and shouyou had a sleepover

orange: natsu even called u pudding head

kkitten: tell her i kept that nickname

orange: ok!

cat dad: SINCE WHEN DID SHRIMP HAVE A LIL SIS

cat dad: BABY SHRIMP

owl: BABY HINATA

owl mom: oh my god

oikawa tooru: BABY CHIBI CHAN

shouyou's setter: *natsu and shouyou.jpg*

oikawa tooru: OH NY GOODDDDDDDDDD

cat dad: MY HEART

owl: BABY

sugamomma: SINCE WHEN DID HINATA HAVE A SIS

sugamomma: SHES SO CUTE

sugamomma: BABY FUTURE CROW

orange: (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+ 

sugamomma: i must meet baby future crow

dadchi: oh my god

rollin THUNDA: did,, yall not know this

buddha: itsok noya they r adults

sugamomma: DAICHIIIIII

dadchi: sigh,

jesus: to be far, those two idiots r way too busy making out to know their team family

rollin THUNDA: tru

owl: IM GOJNG TO MIYAGI

owl mom: sure lol hope u crash

oikawa tooru: WHAGS UR ADDRESS

shouyou's setter: U GUYS CANT JUST COME AND SAY HI WHENEVER U LIKE

orange: i dont mind lol lets have a sleepover !

cat dad: KENMAAAAA

kkitten: give me five minutes

rollin THUNDA: SLEEPOVER? CAN I COME

orange: yes ! my room has ton of space

shouyou's setter: ur room is tiny

orange: its bigger then urs

shouyou's setter: k tru

sugamomma: HELLO HINATA OPEN UR DOOR

orange: how r u here alr

sugamomma: climbing up the mountain is difficult BUT I WANT TO MEET BABY CROW

orange: kay (≧▽≦)

shouyou's setter: omg

iwaizumi hajime: guess i must come too

oikawa tooru: YAY IWA CHAN

cat dad: me & kenma r alr in a car

oikawa tooru: WHAT

owl: OI BAKA WHY DIDNT U WAIT FOR ME

cat dad: U LIVE ON THE OTHERSIDE OF TOKYO JACKASS

owl: oh yeah lmao

kkitten: lol

orange: i told my mom, she said its fine !

orange: she said we can use the bigger spare room

cat dad: YESS

kkitten: i have my switch shouyou do u have urs

orange: YES !!

hitoka: oh we talking about natsu?

hitoka: i meet her a couple of time

hitoka: shes so cute 🥰

cat dad: WHY DID EVERYONE MEET HER ALREADY

_**kings of ace** _

god: help 

iwa: ive been summoned

god: what do i get for my bf

iwa: idk 

farmer: it's the libero right?

god: yeah

farmer: get him new knee pads 

god: he just changed them so no

farmer: then i cannot help you, goodbye 

hoothoot: BRING HIM TO A CLUB

hoothoot: A STRIP CLUB

god: oh gosh i forgot u were in here

hoothoot: HEY HEY HEY

yujiji: just ask him

god: oh sure lemme jUst aSk hIm

yujiji: tch

kenny: ask him what he think his gift is

god: let him guess ??

kenny: yup

hoothoot: AND THEN BRING HIM TO A STRIP CLUBBBB

god: NO NO STRIP CLUB

iwa: rip owl

yujiji: idk strip club sounds fun

god: WERE UNDERAGE

hoothoot: but that doesn't stop me from drowning in sake

god: UNDERAGE DRINKING AND UNDERAGE CLUBBING IS TWO DIFFERENT THINGS BOKUTO

hoothoot: how would i know that

iwa: goddamnit where is akaashi when u need him

yomama: give him sex lol

god: i-

iwa: omg

hoothoot: SEX AT STRIP CLUB

god: FOR FUCK SAKE NO

yujiji: omg u made god swear

hoothoot: HAHAHAH HEY HEY HEY

god: im gonna go w kenji's idea thanks

kenny: np

yujiji: isnt that kinda my idea

kenny: no fuck off whore

yujiji: tsk


	5. Chapter 5

**Karasuno boys VB team**

coach: does anyone want pork buns

hinata: yes thank u

noya: i want double

tanaka: excuse me

noya: ur excused

kageyama: hinata alr owes me 3 thanks for the extra

hinata: baka since when

kageyama: since u were born

hinata: im older then u ?

kageyama: that doesn't matter

tsukki: stop flirting

yam: PFFT

kino: me & enno would like sum thanks

naruto: me 2

asahi: god would like some too

coach: aight

noya: dum dum

tanaka: wants sum gum gum

kageyama: hinata is stuck

hinata: BAKA IM NOT

kageyama: ur stuck in a bike jam 

hinata: IM NOT ?

kageyama: ur bike is stuck

hinata: U PUT THE LOCKS WRONGLY

tsukki: lmao dumbass

kageyama: shut up lamp post

tsukki: im not a lamp post

kageyama: ur rite ur a tree

naruto: daddy long legs

tsukki: ew

sensei: *hinata struggling with his bike while kageyama is laughing.jpg*

sugama: poor hinata

noya: he looks so stress

kageyama: hehe

asahi: you need help ?

kageyama: yes can u like break hinata bike apart

hinata: BAKAYAMA NO

hinata: but pls can u untangle the chords

asahi: ye sure lol

hinata: thanks (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

_**pretty setter squad** _

kages: ASAHIIIII WHYYY

mothersuga: ??

kages: WHY DDI HE HAVE TO HELP HINATA SHSJ

kages: i wanted to bring him home :(

mothersuga: oh dear

kawaiikawa: LMFAOO 

amiya: just tell him lol

kages: that aint me

mothersuga: oh my god

kawaiikawa: DUMBASS JUST ASK

kages: sjsjsj how

amiya: use words

kenma: buy him pork buns and lure him home lol

kages:... coach just took all the pork buns

kenma: oh well

kennji: ask him pussy

shiraaa: idiots

kages: kk ill ask

kages: if it doesnt work oikawa owe you all 5 pork buns

kawaiikawa: OI 

kennji: thank u oikawa

kages: it work but oikawa still has to buy you all pork buns

kawaiikawa: TOBIO CHAN U MEANIE >:(


	6. Chapter 6

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

**sugamomma added Kinoshita Hisashi, Ennoshita Chikara and Narita Kazuhito to 'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'**

_**Narita Kazuhito changed its name to naruto** _

_**naruto changed Ennoshita Chikara's name to chick** _

**_naruto changed Kinoshita Hisashi's name to #1 cheerleader_ **

chick: ??

rollin THUNDA: HI WELCOME STRAIGHTS

naruto: hello

sugamomma: i need all my kids in one place

dadchi: we already have one??

sugamomma: nono over there has grandpa ukai and takeda 

buddha: grandpa LMAO

#1 cheerleader: finally

shouyou's setter: why does the vice principal hate us

orange: he glared at me (｡ŏ﹏ŏ)

#1 asshole: maybe you literally harassed him to have the supplementary lesson delayed??

buddha: u even knock his wig off

orange: i apologized(─.─||）

#1 cheerleader: itsok, he hates all the sport teams here

rollin THUNDA: fr??

jesus: yall just know abt this ??

cat dad: man he sounds like a ass

shouyou's setter: he is

buddha: its debatable

kkitten: just ignore him lol

orange: he keep looking at me

shouyou's setter: then stop standing out boke

orange: baka i didnt ask for my hair to be bright orange

crappykawa: dye it brown !

orange: no

seijoh mom: trashykawa arent u supposed to be at tuition

crappykawa: and ?

seijoh mom: shut the fuck up and pay attention if u don't get a pass on chemistry i will literally stop us from going to spring high

crappykawa: damn k how tho

seijoh mom: i break ur leg

shouyou's setter: pls do

crappykawa: 1) pls dont iwa-chan i will pay attention

crappykawa: 2) go to hell 

shouyou's setter: isnt that your house? ew no thanks

crappykawa: oh fuck u

shouyou's setter: not ur job

rollin THUNDA: ur rite its hinatas

shouyou's setter: we

orange: oh ?

crappykawa: ─=≡Σ(╯°□°)╯︵┻┻

orange: no table flip ! ┬─┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ)

buddha: is kageyama h word rn

shouyou's setter: NO

orange: ur blushing

shouyou's setter: BOKE SHUT UP

#1 asshole: u want sum d

shouyou's setter: SJSJJS STOP

sugamomma: just rmb to protect urself !

rollin THUNDA: tanaka got sum go ask him

buddha: i normally charge ppl but im ur senpai so its free what scent do u want

shouyou's setter: theres scents????

orange: baka of course there is

shouyou's setter: HOW DO U KNOW

orange: im 15 too -.-

sugamomma: our innocent tangerine isnt as innocent after all

orange: anyway its bokuto san who taught me

owl: WIAT

owl mom: rlly ?

owl: I CAN EXPLAIN

cat dad: BAKA WE PROMISE TO NOT CORRUPT HIM

owl: IM SORRY OWIWOWO

owl: akaashi why did u hit me :(

owl mom: just be glad i didnt stab u

shouyou's setter: OK CAN WE MOVE ON

orange: yk all u have to do is ask

shouyou's setter: BOKE STOP

rollin THUNDA: 👀

dadchi: hinata what else did bokuto teach u

orange: smth abt watching hentai

owl mom: BOKUTO

owl: bye lol gg die

dadchi: BOKUTO 

dadchi: u are banned from captain get tgt

crappykawa: disappointment

owl: i am HURTED :'(

shouyou's setter: gd


	7. Chapter 7

**_liberos but make it gay_ **

meatisgod: if yo leg got cut off

meatisgod: wld it hurt

yakult: DUH

meatisgod: how tho

shoujukomi: BC UR LEG GOT CUT OFF FOOL

meatisgod: whr u gon feel the pain doe

yakult: IN UR LEG

yakult: WAIT

meatisgod: EXACTLY BRUH

meatisgod: HOW U GON FEEL THE PAIN IN UR LEG

yakult: IF UR LEG IS GONE

shoujukomi: IF UR LEG IS GONEEE

yamaha: oh dear lord:

yakult:does that mean i can cut off my leg

yamaha: do it

meatisgod: ill pay u

shoujukomi: ill buy u some buns

yakult: ok bet

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

rolling THUNDA: hey yaku is gonna cut his leg off

cat dad: HUH

rollin THUNDA: oops ?

rollin THUNDA: is aint my idea

rollin THUNDA: and hes not that dumb

#1 asshole: ya ur like 60% dumber

rollin THUNDA: OI

shouyou's setter: hes not wrong

#1 asshole: oh my is the king actually agreeing with me

shouyou's setter: oh shut the hell up

cat dad: i managed to stop yaku

rollin THUNDA: oh thanks i didnt have money to pay him

cat dad: U PAID HIN?M

rollin THUNDA: oh no i was just saying it

cat dad: -.-

kkitten: i would pay great money to see that

cat dad: KENMA NO

orange: KENMA

kkitten: yes ?

orange: face time me 🥺👉👈

kkitten: kay

cat dad: R U IGNORING ME

cat dad: KOZUME KENMA

cat dad: OI KENMA

#1 asshole: lmfao 

cat dad: shut up or i wont let u block for me anymore

#1 asshole: oh thank god

jesus: ur welcome

owl: yay u can block for me now:)

#1 asshole: no go fuck urself

owl mom: pfft

sugamomma: LANGUAGE

#1 asshole: u just called daichi a motherfucker

sugamomma: U WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT

dadchi: SUGA

sugamomma: SOWWY

orange: *kuroo busting into kenma room while kenma is on a skype call with shouyou.jpg*

owl: LMFAOOOOOO

crappykawa: hes so clingy dis cos tang

seijoh mom: like u

crappykawa: IM NOT CLINGY??

seijoh mom: that what all clingy ppl say

shouyou's setter: e-e-exposed

rollin THUNDA: *sad music plays*

crappykawa: bweh u suck >:(

seijoh mom: at least i have more then one friends

crappykawa: WHO

seijoh mom: kageyama

crappykawa: IWA-CHAN HOW CAN U BETRAY ME

shouyou's setter: hes such a better senpai

seijoh mom: thank u

shouyou's setter: i shouldve ask him how to serve

seijoh mom: thank u my sweet kouhai

crappykawa: ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

kkitten: i managed to kick kuroo out thank god

jesus: ur welcome

cat dad: I AM NOT CLINGY

cat dad: i just wanted to say hi to shrimpy :(

kkitten: u didn't even speak to him

cat dad: SHUDUPPPP

orange: nah lol its fine i made myself some instant noodles

dadchi: its 10 pm

orange: and

dadchi: how

orange: cup noodles and a boiler in my room

owl: ??

owl: how do u keep a stove in ur room ?

orange: what stove

owl: yk to boil the water

orange: electric kettle ????

owl mom: dumbass

owl: where u get the water tho

orange: my sink ???

owl: how do u have a sink in ur room

orange: i have a bathroom ???

owl: who entrust their kid w a bathroom??

orange: my parents ??

owl mom: bokuto just shut the hell up

owl: ???

#1 asshole: #1 dumbass

owl: HOW AM I DUMB

orange: HOW DO U NOT KNOW WHAT A ELECTRIC KETTLE IS

buddha: & U LIVE IN TOKYO NOT AT SOME COUNTRYSIDE 

owl: i never seen one ??

orange: u nvr-

orange: omg

buddha: oh thank god im not that dumb

jesus: ur welcome cousin

orange: have u ever been to a electronic shop

owl: uh no ?

orange: go to one and ask for a electric kettle

orange: its cool

orange: mine even lights up

orange: <https://chefman.com/product/1-7-liter-electric-glass-kettle-with-color-changing-lights/>

owl: omg????

#1 asshole: its like seeing a child discovering something so mundane

owl mom: ikr

owl: I WANT ONE


	8. Chapter 8

**_gay volleyballers 🏐🌈_ **

owl: chicken 🐔 wing🍗 chicken 🐔wing🍗 hot🥵dog🐶 and 😻 baloney 🚪 chicken 🐔 and 👁️ macaroni 🦀 chillin🥶 with 😌 my 🙋🏻homies😎

cat dad: someone get tiktok away from him

owl mom: k

owl: wait no

orange: does anyone wanna see a cat

cat dad: YES

orange: [kenma as a cat.jpg](https://pin.it/6G23fT1)

cat dad: OMG

kkitten: wtf

orange: i like to draw my friends sometimes

shouyou's setter: u have like million of drawings of me

orange: yes i love all of them

sugamomma: thats so cute

cat dad: gtg im crying from all the cuteness

orange: [glasses kuroo.jpg](https://pin.it/5udTTSs)

cat dad: AHHHHH

owl: DO I HVAE ONE

orange: lemme check !

orange: found it

owl: SEND SEND

orange: [bokuto.jpg](https://pin.it/5kwpCbe)

owl: OMG

orange: i got more !!

shouyou's setter: thats why your laptop is literally so slow

orange: shhhh

orange: [summer vibe tobio.jpg](https://pin.it/4JbnyOX)

shouyou's setter: is that a new one

orange: yes

sugamomma: my bby is so talented

buddha: r u crying

sugamomma: obv not

dadchi: liar

sugamomma: >:(

orange: [kidnapper bokuto jpg](https://pin.it/6cOl2iD)

buddha: lmfao

#1 asshole: wtf why do I have one

orange: bc ur my friend !

#1 asshole: sure

owl: im not a kidnapper ??

owl mom: u kinda are

sugamomma: u steal hinata and tsukishima all the time

owl: not all the time

dadchi: all the time

owl: ok fine :(

crappykawa: do i have one

shouyou's setter: god i hope not

crappykawa: fuck off tobio

shouyou's setter: no

orange: [the great king.jpg](https://pin.it/34O48nc)

crappykawa: awh yes

shouyou's setter: i still have more

crappykawa: hmpf

orange: hes not wrong i draw kageyama way too much

shouyou's setter: but i love it when u do

orange: 🥰

rollin THUNDA: gay

buddha: very

seijoh mom: thank god im not on the same artwork at crappykawa, finally im away from him

jesus: your welcome

crappykawa: HOW DARE U IWA-CHANNNNNNNNN 😭

seijoh mom: shut the fuck up

crappykawa: only if u come here ;)

seijoh mom: to break ur jaw? sure

crappykawa: wait no-

shouyou's setter: oh thank god

jesus: ur welcome

_**dadchi added Ushijima Wakatoshi and Satori Tendou to 'gay volleyballers 🏐🌈'** _

_**Satori Tendou changed their name to satan** _

_**satan changed Ushijima Wakatoshi's name to farmer** _

satan: thanks

crappykawa: WHY IS HE HERE

seijoh mom: lmao

owl: ooo new ppl hi

orange: o.o 

sugamomma: yay more people !

kkitten: aw man

cat dad: who r they lmao

orange: shiratorizawa ppl

cat dad: o.o the asses yall kicked ?

shouyou's setter: yes

satan: OI SHUT UP ABOUT IT

buddha: salty 

crappykawa: it wouldve been me >:(

shouyou's setter: yeah yeah sure 

crappykawa: IM SERIOUS

seijoh mom: oikawa ur being ridiculous rn

crappykawa: man i rlly wanted to go to nationals

farmer: you would've if you had come to shiratorizawa

crappykawa: SHUT UP FARMER BOY

seijoh mom: cmon play nice

satan: why would we want a rat at our team

crappykawa: YES THANK YOU

crappykawa: wait

crappykawa: BICYH FUCK U

seijoh mom: OIKAWA LANGUAGE

shouyou's setter: is he on his period

seijoh mom: sadly yes

seijoh mom: its 24/7 for all 12 months

shouyou's setter: rip to ur mentality

seijoh mom: thank u


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BADDIE🧚♀️🌺✨BUT THE BAD IS SLIENT🙈✨🥰🌱

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

shouyou's setter: hey oikawa

crappykawa: tf u want

shouyou's setter: ✨Scroll yourself off the earth while you at it🧚♀️💖🌈👑

crappykawa: you dropped this 🔴 put it back on your nose 🤡✨🥰

seijoh mom: you’re in the friend zone 🤩 ✨ 🧚♀️now stay there ❤️😘 ✨

owl: when rihanna said shine bright like a diamond ✨💞🧚 she didn't mean you

orange: ✨you put the die in diets 🙈🌺🧚♀️

cat dad: 🧚♀️you can do anything if you put your mind to it 🥰🙈✨ just not this 😚🌺

kkitten: 🥰u go girl💅💖😚now dont come back✨🌺🧚♀️

dadchi: wtf

sugamomma: shhhh

rollin THUNDA: a+ memes

owl: thank u

crappykawa: why do u need his approval lmao

owl: u dont know ??

owl mom: oh my my

seijoh mom: baka liberos r meme gods

rollin THUNDA: thank u

owl: see guys im not the only dumbass

shouyou's setter: ur rite hinata exists

orange: ಠ_ಠ

shouyou's setter: oikawa too

crappykawa: OI

seijoh mom: hes not lying

crappykawa: >:(

buddha: yo were having a bbq if u like some just come

owl: OYA????

cat dad: OYA OYA??

owl mom: we are not going to miyagi now

owl: :(

cat dad: awh shit

kkitten: lmao

orange: ooo meat

rollin THUNDA: meat

orange: is

buddha: god

shouyou's setter': omg

10 points: the 4 of them just came running

#1 asshole: wtf who ate all the tenderloin alr

orange: sorry ?

#1 asshole: asshole

shouyou's setter: oi

dadchi: thank god coach brought the whole entire stock of meat

owl: i want meat :(

owl mom: go buy a meat don or smth

owl: buy for me ?

owl mom: sure

crappykawa: wheres iwa chan

shouyou's setter: in his grave bc of u

crappykawa: shut the fuck up blueberry

seijoh mom: im not telling u

crappykawa: :(

owl mom: hes prob having meat

seijoh mom: damnit

crappykawa: iwa channnn how can u betray me like that :(

seijoh mom: u were busy serving

crappykawa: (╥﹏╥)


	10. Chapter 10

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

owl: what the fuck is up kyle

owl mom: shut the fuck up it's 4am

orange: oh so ur awake too

owl: hi !!

owl mom: what the fuck hinata

orange: hi akaashi

owl mom: sigh

rollin THUNDA: hey bitches

owl: who u calling bitch bitch 

rollin THUNDA: me, im the bitch

buddha: damn right

owl mom: why the fuck are all of you awake

buddha: im playing minecraft with noya

rollin THUNDA: we do be building a giant tnt

owl: im on netflix

orange: im watching a new anime !

owl: ooo what is it

orange: its called given ! mafuyu and uenoyama rlly reminds me of kageyama and i 🥰

shouyou's setter: boke go to sleep

orange: shhhh the best part is starting

owl: is it gd

orange: yes very !!!

owl: im gonna go binge it as well 

orange: yesssss

owl mom: this is like the 10th anime u watched this week

owl: so

owl mom: smh

orange: ooo bokuto san u wanna go to jump festa w me & kageyama ?

owl: omfg i was planning to go

orange: we shld go tgt

owl: DEF !!

orange: im gonna buy myself more posters 🥰🥰🥰🥰

owl: omg same !!! 🥰🥰🥰

shouyou's setter: oh my god

owl mom: weebs,,,,,,

sugamomma: what the fuck why are you all awake

orange: i am busy

sugamomma: busy sleeping i hope

orange: uh,,,

shouyou's setter: lmfao

owl: we are educating our selves with japan's greatest creation, anime ! and more importantly, a BL anime !

sugamomma: oh my god,,,,

orange: hes not wrong,,,,

sugamomma: go.to.sleep

orange: one last ep?

sugamomma: ok but go to sleep after

sugamomma: kageyama,,

shouyou's setter: k

owl mom: that means u too bokuto

owl: :(

owl: fine,,,

.-.

crappykawa: wtf wakatoshi kun is so mean :(

farmer: i only speak facts oikawa

crappykawa: tch meanie!!!!

satan: pfft stop bullying the poor seijoh kid wakatoshi

farmer: I am not bullying him, Tendou. I am only giving him the truth.

crappykawa: what truth u asshole

seijoh mom: oikawa,,,,

crappykawa: sorry but hes so rude!

seijoh mom: what did he say

crappykawa: he called me a glorified prideful volleyballer :(

shouyou's setter: hes not wrong

seijoh mom: i mean,,,,

crappykawa: u guys suck !

satan: nice one wakatoshi!

farmer: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alternating between school and online lessons and its so tiring :((


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheels on the bus go round & round  
> hello im writing this on the bus :D

_**pretty setter squad** _

amiya: im on a bus to the camp !

kages: hurry tf up

amiya: oh sure lemme ask our sensei to dRiVe fAster

kawaiikawa: why did u have a camp w them :( ours is better

amiya: fuck off whore 

kenma: u arent the only one shh

amiya: oh yeah we got that fukurodani guys rite

kenma: yup

kawaiikawa: wtf yall having a volleyball party or what

amiya: we are what about it

kennji: lmfao he pressed pressed

shiraaa: itsok we aren't there either

kawaiikawa: yall are the last one to have a opinion on this

kages: there shouldn't even be opinions from u either

amiya: pffft

kawaiikawa: yall are mean im going to find my iwa-chan :(

kages: im sure he's sick of u too

amiya: HAHA

kenma: shut up and tell shouyou to answer his door smh ive been standing here for the past 10 min

kages: ??? why r u at his house at 6.30

kenma: i want to meet him early

kages: THATS TOO EARLY

kenma: stfu and ask him

kages: i- fine

kages: wait why dont u ask him urself

kenma: he has a special ringtone for u that he'll 110% answer

kages: wait he does?

kenma: yes it's quite silly but catchy

kages: awhh

kenma: call. him.

kages: ok ok 

amiya: such a demanding friend lmao

kenma: of course

kennji: i only just woke up wtf kenma

kenma: i didnt sleep

kages: i-

kages: when are you going to sleep?

kenma: idk like 3 hrs at shouyou's couch

kages: oh my god

kennji: WAIT

kennji: kageyama r u at hinata's rn

kages: uh yes ?

amiya: gd luck third wheeling kenma

kenma: this isnt my first

kages: oops ?

kennji: F for kenma

kenma: thank u

mothersuga: wtf why are you all awake

kages: for the camp ???

mothersuga: its only 7 ??

amiya: not all of us live 5 min away from karasuno suga

mothersuga: kageyama???

kages: im at hinata

mothersuga: ohhhh

mothersuga: wait why is kenma there

kenma: bc i can

kages: bc he can

mothersuga: ?? sigh

mothersuga: just don't let daichi kword u

kages: hai hai

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

dadchi: why is kenma, hinata and kageyama walking to school tgt

dadchi: wait why is atsumu and osamu

sugamomma: kenma was at hinata @ 630, kageyama spent the night there and atsumu & osamu went there early to have breakfirst w them

buddha: awhhh our first year duo is so popular

shouyou's setter: wtf how do u know that

sugamomma: im ur mother after all

shouyou's setter: sureee

orange: we got macdonalds (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

rollin THUNDA: and u didnt invite me :(

orange: sorry noya-senpai i tried to call u but it wouldn't get thru :(

rollin THUNDA: that's,,,, probably my fault

buddha: lmao baka

rollin THUNDA: -.-

#1 asshole: why would u get up so early

orange: i live on the mountain

#1 asshole: so?

shouyou's setter: he needs at least 2 hours to get ready

#1 asshole: and yet u still have alot of energy

orange: ofc i run up & down it almost everyday

buddha: wtf

rollin THUNDA: r u that bored

orange: yes 

owl: oi where r yall

dadchi: were at the gym???

owl: no wheres the sch

owl mom: BOKUTO WHERE R U

owl: idk

owl: it's say wachan-3

owl mom: wtf

orange: oh thats near shiratorizawa

satan: hello 

owl: oooooo

owl mom: DONT OOOO ME

owl mom: WHY ARE YOU THERE

owl: idk

owl: i wanted to buy a bottle of water since i didnt bring mine but i got lost

owl mom: oh my god

farmer: It's ok, I will bring him back to you.

farmer: I am currently running along the side walk there

owl: oh yay!

owl mom: smh

cat dad: leave it to that idiot to get lost in another prefecture

owl: HEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im at home now ! i managed to write this in one bus ride lol


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yahoo !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where hinata actually studies & rmbs things

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

orange: literature is bs

orange: how the hell should I know what a guy who died in like idk 300+ yrs ago think ???

orange: im not einstein smh

shouyou's setter: just dont do it lol im sure yumi-san would be glad to share her ans

orange: ill feel bad its my 5th time

shouyou's setter: and its my 20th

orange: ok lazyyama

shouyou's setter: boke hinata boke

#1 asshole: einstein was a physicist baka

orange: & is also a synonym for genius in the 21st century

hitoka: oooo u rmb synonyms!!

orange: ofc

shouyou's setter: wut r synonyms

orange: BAKAYAMA BACK AT IT AGAIN

hitoka: -.- we went thru this yesterday kageyama-kun

shouyou's setter: sorry ?

#1 asshole: idiot

shouyou's setter: OI SHUT UR TRAP SHITTYSHIMA

rollin THUNDA: are synonyms words having the opposite meanings

hitoka: no ?????

buddha: lmfao u for denied by a first year

rollin THUNDA: SHUT UP BADLY

buddha: EXCUSE ME THIS BALD HEAD IS BUDDHA'S

rollin THUNDA: SCRW U

buddha: U WOT M8

kiyoko: hopeless.. absolutely hopeless

rollin THUNDA: KIYOKO-SAN

buddha: KIYOKO-SANNNN

owl: SYNONYMS ARE WORDS

owl mom: u get 1/2 mark

orange: MEANING THE SAME THING ???

hitoka: YES NOW I EXPECT A PASS FROM U 

orange: YES MAM

shouyou's setter: how bout me

hitoka: ur hopeless

shouyou's setter: :(

crappykawa: LMFAO RIP TOBIO-CHAN

seijoh mom: shittykawa u got a whole ass F on ur last english exam

crappykawa: SHUT UP

shouyou's setter: F ??? i got D LMAO

crappykawa: EAT SHIT

orange: i got B ??

hitoka: yes im so proud

kiyoko: A+ character development

sugamomma: very proud

cat dad: i got a A lmfao

kkitten: it was a mini quiz that was not graded

cat dad: shhhhhh

shouyou's setter: so do i get hitoka-sensei lessons ??

hitoka: yes but more

shouyou's setter: ...

shouyou's setter: cool cool cool cool no doubt no doubt no doubt no doubt

orange: rip

buddha: F

rollin THUNDA: shouldn't be used in this context

buddha: ur right

buddha: A

rollin THUNDA: no,,

owl: then what are words meaning the opposite called ?

owl mom: -.-

hitoka: uhm

orange: WAIT IK THIS

orange: UH

orange: ACRONYMS??

hitoka: i think so ??

kiyoko: yes u are right hinata congrats

orange: YESSSSSSSS

owl: SO PROUD

owl: also thank u 

owl: i have just completed question 1a) of a kiddy english exercise book

owl mom: what the fuck ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also bokuto what the fuck ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently watching banana fish & its getting too much & im crying rn bc of it so im writing this to make myself feel better  
> \+ if u havent watch it yet, pls do its so gooodddd
> 
> (shorter didnt deserve it, i miss him :( )

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

satan: i wanna have a rematch @ karasuno

orange: u graduated alr tho

10 points: oh WAIT

10 points: WERE 2ND YRS RN

10 points: F U C K

orange: :O yamaguchi swore !?!??

#1 asshole: oi yamaguchi dont freak out now

10 points: gomen tsukki

satan: ion care i wanna win against u >:(

farmer: I believe that is unwise Tendou, they have school and we have college interviews to get to.

satan: yeah Mr im going the national team

farmer: That is irrelevant in this context Tendou.

shouyou's setter: hold the fuck up

shouyou's setter: what the fuck

sugamomma: EHHHHHH NATIONAL TEAM

farmer: He's lying, I'm just playing on the V-league at the moment.

satan: LIAR I SAW UR EMAILS

farmer: I feel betrayed Tendou.

crappykawa: ooo lover's quarrel

seijoh mom: shut the fuck up shittykawa

crappykawa: (╥﹏╥)

satan: wtv pm me

farmer: Ok.

orange: ?

kiyoko: fyi, i have just given yachi-san a great idea, please be prepared

hitoka: :D

orange: EHHHHHHHHHHHH

shouyou's setter: HUH

10 points: should i feel scared ?

#1 asshole: I believe absolutely terrified is the better word yamaguchi, considering this is yachi-san were talking about

hitoka: its not anything bad

kiyoko: I have helped her devise a new training regime for the team

buddha: I FEEL BETRAYED KIYOKO-SAN

rollin THUNDA: BUT HOW

naruto: i feel like cryjng alr

chick: death is awaiting us ennoshita

#1 cheerleader: i agree

dadchi: im sure it aint that bad :D

orange: shut up ༎ຶ‿༎ຶ

sugamomma: :O

cat dad: IS IT THAT BAD LMFAO

naruto: our manager r scary

chick: spawn of the devil

#1 cheerleader: i get nightmares from them

kkitten: lmfao

owl: sound sick !

owl mom: ,,,, bokuto no

hitoka: anyways ill be going off to the gym now ! see ya there

orange: she's,,,,

shouyou's setter: skipping

#1 asshole: with a smile

10 points: oh no

naruto: is it too late to quit ?!?!

chick: IS IT TOO LATE TO TRANSFER

#1 cheerleader: is it too late to die

crappykawa: LMAO RIP KARASUNO

jesus: jesus sends his prayers to his kouhais

sugamomma: wtf enno ur the captain

#1 cheerleader: IK BUT HITOKA-SAN IS SCARY 

orange: complete 180 from when she joined

naruto: its all bc of noya & tanaka

buddha: EHHHHHHHH

rollin THUNDA: OI SHUT UR TRAP

naruto: U WERE THE ONES WHO TAUGHT HER TO BE INTIMIDATING

buddha: TO BE PART OF PROTECT KIYOKO SQUAD

chick: BAKA U LETTING UR STUPID CRUSH KILL US ALL

buddha: IM NOT STUPID U ARE

rollin THUNDA: AT LEAST I STAYED

chick: I ALR APOLOGIZE

naruto: OI LOW BLOW MAN

#1 cheerleader: guys,,,

buddha: FUCK U

naruto: NO FUCK U

rollin THUNDA: FUCK ALL OF U IM SKIPING

chick: OI BAKA DONT U DARE SKIP WERE MEETING THE FIRST YRS TDY

rollin THUNDA: FUCK THE FIRST YRS U GUYS SUCK

orange: ehhh,,,, senpais?

naruto: OH SCREW U NISHINOYA GO SUCK A COCK

rollin THUNDA: HOW BOUT U SUCK A RATS PUSSY

dadchi: this is fine,,,,

sugamomma: theyll be fine,,,,

jesus: totally isnt worried,,,,,

kiyoko: oops ?

owl mom: condolences

seijoh mom: ^^

satan: arent they 3rd yrs now

dadchi: yes

orange: sadly,,,

shouyou's setter: boke dont act like ur better

10 points: oi,,

#1 asshole: we got our own set of bakas

shouyou's setter: OI WHO U CALLING BAKA

orange: SHITTYSHIMA HOW DARE U

shouyou's setter: AT LEAST WE DONT THINK VOLLEYBALL IS JUST A CLUB

#1 asshole: HEY I PASSED THAT POINT IN MY LIFE

orange: LIAR DONT THINK WE DIDNT SEENU SLACKING OFF

#1 asshole: I HAD A HEADACHE BAKA

10 points: guys,,,

orange: LIKE HELL U DO

#1 asshole: I DO ITS BC OF UR SHITTY SERVING BOKE

shouyou's setter: OIIII

shouyou's setter: ONLY I CAN INSULT HINATA & CALL HIM BOKE

#1 asshole: HE ISNT UR PROPERTY DUMBASS

shouyou's setter: WHO U CALLING DUMBASSS U GIRAFFE

10 points: i wanna kword myself

sugamomma: theyre gonna be fine suga its ok

dadchi: daichi don't worry,,,, its fine

jesus: i totally dont feel like going back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can they ever get by a day w/o fighting? no. never. not in a million years. never in this universe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter on the new Karasuno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a non chat chapter wadduppp

_**Karasuno High School's gymnasium 2** _

_**2.50 PM** _

The thuds of the volleyballs hitting the ground with harsh strength, the squeaks of the shoes against the reflective wooden floor and the smacking of the ball as it hit against the players' palm-filled the atmosphere of the gymnasium alongside the Coach's scolding on their posture or something else. 

But then, of course, the constant yelling of the players mustn't go unnoticed as well.

"BOKE HINATA BOKEE!!"Kageyama screams at Hinata for what is the millionth time this practice and they only just started 20 minutes ago.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT BAKAYAMA?" Hinata immediately shot back, the second natured phrase climbing up his throat and escaping from his mouth as he shot a playful dirty look at his boyfriend.

"JUMP HIGHER! YOU'RE DOING YOUR OLD SHITTY ASS JUMP!" Kageyama thugs at the tangerine head playfully, careful to not rip out any of his soft locks.

"WE ONLY JUST STARTED BAKA!"Hinata swings his arm above his head in retaliation, occasionally smacking into the setter's cheeks.

"And that's more than enough a reason for you to shut up, "Ennoshita commented, sending death glares from the other side of the court. 

"Gomen'nasai Ennoshita-san."The second-year freak duo apologized to the new captain of Karasuno. 

The 'match' plays on as many seats as the team wants and the Coach allows. The night sky was slowly becoming more prominent outside of the gymnasium but inside it felt like practice has just started. Times seems to fly when you're having fun it seems. The constant spikes and receives made Hinata's hand ache, a growing red mark was ever more prominent this day. 

The four new first years**,

Kirishima Jei, a 176.4 cm and a wing spiker who shown explosive growth in his spikes and game sense over the last six months on the team. He's not socially deprived considering how Tanaka and Hinata always seem to drag the boy along to their shenanigans but he lacks 'people skills'. Say, if you put him in a room with five strangers, he will hide away in a corner with his phone or whatever entertaining thing he has on him, even a dam bobby pin.

Mori Ash, an American-Japanese hailing from Los Angeles, California and is standing at 193.2 cm tall, just slightly taller then second-year Tsukishima Kei, is a middle blocker well versed in blocking and spiking technique but is absolutely horrendous at serving despite having a developed game sense from his time as an American Middle School Team. He's very loud, very very loud. He's Nishinoya if you mix him in with red bull and caffeine. A total chaos of a teenager. Despite having a comic relief personality and portrays himself as a dummy, he's actually freakishly smart. Even Tsukishima is freaked out by it.

Furukawa Hiroto is a 169.6 cm tall setter, just inches taller then Hinata Shouyou despite growing a few centimetres since last year, came to Karasuno after seeing a boy who is around his height played at Nationals last year. Feeling inspired and motivated, he worked hard the year before to learn the basics of Volleyball. He still needs to strengthen his fundamentals though. He's shy, quiet, reserved and very very humble. Too humble that he unconsciously put himself down in the favour for others. Even Asahi has the confidence to recognise his own strength. He tends to speak badly about himself, saying that he's just way too short for volleyball and is not cut out for it which irks Hinata greatly. So the oranges haired boy made it his mission to get the shy first year to love himself.

Nishimura Amaterasu, a cotton candy haired girl who has a knack for the supernatural and vanilla milkshakes is the first-year assisting manager alongside Yachi Hitoka. She is well versed in the nutritional needs of athletes as her parents are nutritionist and often make cute little nutritious Bentos for the teams. She often sends health tips to the players as a form of platonic affection towards the boys. In turn, the boys show great trust in her and often ask her about how they should change their diet to better fit the more strenuous training. Unlike Hitoka, she is very protective of the friends and will not hesitate to throw fists when someone talks smack about them.

, were chatting energetically, save for Kirishima, as they mop the wooden floor. Nishimura was busy throwing the ball back into the cart, often making soft dumps into it. The third-year was nowhere to be seen and only Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were in the gym with the first years. They were busy bringing down the net and others that needed heavy lifting. Normally Tanaka or Nishinoya would do this but they would miss, alongside the rest of the third year and the freak duo. This would normally worry Tsukishima about how much property damage they would have to pay but with Ennoshita and hopefully Narita and Kinoshita still alive mentally in the world, nothing would go wrong. 

But this was Karasuno, nothing ever goes right with those four, even with Ennoshita there. Let just hope the property damage does not exceed a thousand.

Which is highly unlikely.

Sadly.

Meanwhile though, in a different locker room.

"Boke stop squirming."Kageyama hissed, only inches away from Hinata.

"We're in school baka, this is just so wrong."Hinata sent Kageyama death glares as he continues squirming.

"Ok then," the setter hand slams against the lockers, creating a loud clanking sound, as he stares into the spiker's eyes. "You me my room tonight."

"Wow so direct hornyama."Hinata teased, landing his soft lip onto his. It tasted like sweat and a tad bit of blood which isn't enough to send the boy into hysteria. 

The setter immediately relaxes and gives in, relishing the soft plumpness of his boyfriend's lips. His rough calloused hand from the many harsh contacts with the ball that Kageyama tosses snakes up his back underneath his sweaty shirt. The towel that sat on his neck fell to his feet but he could care less. He's currently in a land of bliss, please check in later. 

The rough kissing and touching came to a halt when someone knocked on the door.

"Hinata-senpai? We're leaving soon if you're done."Furukawa asks, turning the knob of the door. Hinata dents Kageyama a panicked look and shoves him off before replying,

"Ah Furukawa-Kun, uhm. Yeah, I'm done, just give me a minute.",

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow then Hinata-senpai."The jingling of the knob thankfully stopped.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Furukawa-Kun!"

Hinata let out a sigh, a long one. His tense shoulders relax as he turns to peer into Kageyama blue eyes.

"We've been dating for almost a year and yet you're still scared?"Kageyama teasingly asks, wrapping his arm around Hinata's neck who turns to pack his things up.

"He's a kid, he shouldn't see things like this."Hinata stuffed his water bottle, towel, uniform into his duffle with his shoes into another separate bag.

"He's 15, I watched my first porn when I was 15." Kageyama rested his chin on the shorter's head, watching dazedly as he stuffs even more things in.

"Watching porn and having sex is two very different things no matter how similar it looks."Hinata retorted, grabbing the duffle and shoe bag before proceeding to the door. Kageyama reluctantly lifts up his chin to grab his own duffle and shoe bag, following Hinata.

"They are?"

"Yes Bakaayama, they are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **:kageyama name literally means shadow   
>  moutain and i think that really cute   
> **: new characters whoop whoop! they're my OCs and I NEVER had one b4 so,,, yay?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moo moo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in class, boogie woogie

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

**_orange has added Furukawa Hiroto, Nishimura Amaterasu, Mori Ash, Kirishima Jei to gay volleyballers 🏐🌈_ **

**_orange changed Furukawa Hiroto's name to shortie #2_ **

**_orange changed Nishimura Amaterasu's name to nishimoo_ **

**_orange changed Mori Ash's to ashy boi_**

**_orange changed Kirishima Jei's to JJ_ **

JJ: no

ashy boi: AYE

orange: yes

JJ: :/

cat dad: hey kenma we found someone as anti social as u

kkitten: k so

JJ: do u like games

kkitten: yes

JJ: k add me on xbox @ jeithejedi

kkitten: kay

orange: wait wtf

#1 asshole: lmfao

shortie #2 : hello 

orange: AYE HELLO HIROTO

shortie #2: hi

shouyou's setter: boke dont scare him

orange: :(

nishimoo: moo moo im a cow

hitoka: a pretty cow

nishimoo: ofc 

rollin THUNDA: confidence level 100

buddha: stonks

dadchi: hello youngins

rollin THUNDA: hi old man

dadchi: IM ONLY IN COLLEGE-

sugamomma: lmfao old man

ashy boi: HELLO I AM ASH I MISS CALI SM

#1 asshole: we know,,,,

ashy boi: AYE

enno: hi how do i captain

dadchi: yell @ them

seijoh mom: dont let them die

crappykawa: be fabulous

farmer: Grow crops.

cat dad: be cool as heck

owl: BE AWESOME

enno: uh ok ?

satan: how the FUCK does growing crops make u a great captain

farmer: It can show people that I am self-sustaining and is responsible.

satan: damn chile 

buddha: he do be farming doe

shortie #2: hello i have the power of anxiety and anime on my side

orange: LOVE URSELF

shortie #2: im trying

orange: TRY HARDER

crappykawa: ok first u need to look into the mirror and say "wow people do be jealous of me" and strike a sexy ass pose like ugh yes sis

seijoh mom: thats just being egoistic

shortie #2: im short how do short ppl look sexy

orange: we dont

orange: we look cute instead

shortie #2: oh ye

JJ: furukawa do u want to play minecraft

shortie #2: practice is literally in 40 min

JJ: so

shortie #2: r u still @ home

JJ: yeah so

ashy boi: WHY ARE YOU STILL @ HOME

JJ: bc i can

nishimoo: lmfao dumbass lives near school

JJ: no i moved

shortie #2: huh to whr

JJ: hell

nishimoo: whens the funeral

ashy boi: AYE RIP MY MAN

10 points: thats,,,,,, ok

#1 asshole: read the context ash dudes dead

ashy boi: oh yeah

ashy boi: HAVE FUN IN HELL JEI

JJ: kay

owl: i like him

ashy boi: I LIKE ME TOO HI IM ASH

owl: HELLO YOUNG CROW IM BOKUTO

owl mom: stop bullying him

owl: what since when

ashy boi: HELLO BOKUTO HI HU HI

shouyou's setter: do u ever not type in caps

ashy boi: AWHHHHHH KAGEYAMA-SENPAI U KNOWN ME FOR 6 MONTHS DO U NOT KNOW (╥﹏╥)

shouyou's setter: omg

orange: yeah baka do u not know him

shouyou's setter: shut up boke

ashy boi: I AM: HURT 

orange: see what u done tobio

shouyou's setter: shhhh im sorry ok

ashy boi: ITS OK KAGEYAMA-SENPAI !!! IF TSUKISHIMA-SENPAI BULLYING CANT BRING ME DOWN, WHAT MAKES U THINK URS CAN ?

#1 asshole: excuse me r u saying that my insults r weak

shouyou's setter: DONT PUT ME & HIM IN THE SAME SENTENCE

ashy boi: SORRY TSUKISHIMA-SENPAI BUT IN AMERICA, THAT'LL BE CONSIDERED WEAK ASF

#1 asshole: i-

#1 asshole: bye

shouyou's setter: ash,,,,,

ashy boi: YEAH ?

shouyou's setter: thank u for shutting him up

ashy boi: NO PROBLEMOOOOOOO

seijoh mom: jfc that kid got alot of energy huh

ashy boi: YES I MIX RED BULL W CAFFINE

nishimoo: thats overkill

rollin THUNDA: thats crazy man 

buddha: r e s p e c t

ashy boi: THANK U SENPAI & NISHIMURA

sugamomma: lmao the four idiots just got upgraded to 5

orange: 6* im bringing furukawa w me

shortie #2: wait no

shortie #2: then im bringing krishima-kun

JJ: wtf did i do to u

shortie #2: let me down

orange: oof 

cat dad: YIKES

crappykawa: college is hard why didnt i model

jesus: u can model my clothes

crappykawa: ok sure

crappykawa: do i get paid

jesus: by my sch yes

crappykawa: nice now watch me walk the runaway fashion baby

jesus: i heard theyll be modeling scouters

crappykawa: !!!!!!

crappykawa: I AM: BLESSED

crappykawa: THANK U ASAHI-KUN

jesus: jesus* & no probs

orange: ooo btw thanks for the new team hoddies love it !

jesus: welcome

owl: TEAM HOODIES

owl:AGAASHSJIII 

owl mom: u graduated

owl: :((((((((((

owl mom: k fine

owl: :)))))))))))))))

cat dad: kenma.

kkitten: no go kys

cat dad: :(

crappykawa: IWA CHANNNNNNNN

seijoh mom: shut the fuck up door

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BEEP IM A COW
> 
> edit: i just realized its been a month since i published this omg


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' im too hot '  
> ' HOT DAMN '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new hc: they all have a gc for their positions   
> also, everyone in pss is sick of oikawa bs

_**pretty setter squad 💅✨** _

kawaiikawa: we should all meet up

sugama: oh sure lemme just COMPLETE THIS FUCKING ESSAY

amiya: dudes stress af he swore :O

sugama: shut the fuck up atsumu i will literally steal ur kneecaps and put them in osamu's onigiris

amiya: i- jfc

kages: just ask daichi lmfaooo

sugama: no

kages: wuss

sugama: IM UR FUCKING MOM WHRS UR MANNERS

kages: but u graduated

sugama: SO

kages: i attended ur funeral aka ur graduation ceremony

sugama: OH I SWEAR TO GO I WILL LITERALLY RIP UR GUTS OUT

kages: i alr texted daichi hes coming over in five

sugama: thank u 

kages: dont die

amiya: how

kages: im his son

kawaiikawa: MOUUU U ALL IGNORED MY QUESTIONS

kenma: stop crying u aint getting any thiccer

kawaiikawa: stop making fun of my ass 😭

kenma: die.

shiraaa: hes so done

kenma: i am now shut the fuck up

shiraaa: who me ?

kenma: no only tooru

kawaiikawa: KENMA 😭😭

kages: so annoying

kennji: we shld just kick him out

kenma: agreed

semisemi: agreed too

kawaiikawa: so mean

amiya: from like whr? this gc or life

kages: obv life

amiya: aight

kawaiikawa: wait no-

_**liberos but make it a BL anime** _

dathundainyu: i think i sprained my foot 

yakult:r u ok ???

dathundainyu: i think so ??

shonenkomi: no like r u ded or ded ded

dathundainyu: ded

shonenkomi: k gws

yamaha: lmao im also ded

dathundainyu: nice man

_**BAM WHOOSH ZAM SPIKE!** _

boukun: im too hot

buddha: hot DAMN

jesus: its 4am,,,,

boukun: hello god 

jesus: hello child pls go to sleep

boukun: cant

boukun: akaashi is making onigiris rn

jesus: at 4am ?

boukun: yes

buddha: man i want sum

boukun: our apartment is always open

buddha: hell ye

hahajime: pls go to bed

boukun: ahaha no

wakwakaeyey: Sleep is for the weak. I am strong.

buddha: for once i agree w u

jesus: tanaka,,,,, having a bad boy ish type of style doesnt mean ur strong

buddha: shut the hell up old man

jesus:,,,,, im taking back ur custom hoodie

buddha: BUT THEYRE FOR THE TEAM

jesus: IM THR CREATOR

yomamato: aye man

buddha: AYEEEE

yomamato: AYEEEEEEEEEEE

boukun: AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

saktobeu: please for the love of god go to sleep

hoshhoshbaby: the real question is, WHY ARE ALL OF YOU AWAKE

boukun: onigiris man

hoshhoshbaby: OK SURE 

buddha: im having a sleepover w noya

yomamato: bro wo me :(

buddha: sorry man his mom said me only

yomamato: nah its cool bro we could have a sleepover next time here

buddha: take us to skytree

yomamato: aye

saktobeu: im cleaning

hoshhoshbaby: AT 4 AM 

saktobeu: it takes roughly 4 hours to get the apartment free of germs

buddha: thats impossible but ok

saktobeu: do you want to die ?

buddha: uh no

saktobeu: too bad im coming to miyagi to give u a presentation on cleanliness

buddha: what the fuck ?

wakwakaeyey: Tendou & I are creating a shonen manga for a small competition

buddha: ooooo 

hoshhoshbaby: omg awesome cool

hahajime: PLS GO TO SLEEP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently reading killing stalking and i am not ok


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okok training camp v2.  
> [probably gonna span across multiple chapters]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ngl non text chapter r fun to write but since i normally write at arnd 11/12 & is half awake my english is absolutely horrendous and my grammar is just not there. the only reason this is readable is bc of auto correct, thats it.
> 
> i do he looking up synonyms on google tho.

_**gay volleyballers 🏐🌈** _

buddha: i am awake and ready to party

#1 asshole: its only 5am

owl mom: has that stop any of them tho

#1 asshole: well no,,,

orange: HELLO HELLO HELLO

owl mom: oh my god

JJ: hello

orange: HI JEI-KUN

#1 asshole: why r u awake

JJ: bold of u to assume that i slept

#1 asshole: smh

ashyboi: GOOD MORNING

buddha: AYE 

JJ: oh my god 

shortie #2: good morning

nishimoo: i have found my people

#1 asshole: for the love of god why are all of you awake

enno: dont be so salty tsukishima, were all just excited

#1 asshole: :/ 

osamu sucks: the bus ride is uncomfy wtf

atsumu sucks more: its bc ur fat

osamu sucks: thick *

atsumu sucks more: no

kkitten: wtf do u mean lmao im at shouyou's rn

shouyou's setter: we were watching frozen 2 

orange: HELL YEAH

cat dad: wtf kenma ditched me

kkitten: u graduated -.-

cat dad: cant hear u all the way from paris fashion show

kkitten: pffft

kkitten: isnt it like 5+ pm there

cat dad: yes i am dying ™

jesus: mood

cat dad: u shld have come

jesus: nah london is more fun

cat dad: pfft boring 

jesus: hey no

cat dad: btw oikawa is dying

crappykawa: i am

crappykawa: modeling is hard

jesus: pfffttt 

crappykawa: why did u rope me into this

jesus: bc u ask me for a alternative

crappykawa: oh yeah

cat dad: HAHAHAHA 

crappykawa: kuroo stfu

cat dad: no

crappykawa: it may be 4 am here but i will fly to paris to kick ur ass

cat dad: fite me bitch

kkitten: pls kword eachother

crappykawa: wtf

cat dad: rude im not gonna design ur merch

kkitten: hey no

jesus: yes pls choose me

jesus: im better

cat dad: shut the fuck up 

jesus: no

orange: ANYWAYS

orange: jei kun just fell down 

JJ: -.-

ashy boi: HE WENT BIONK DOEN THR STAIRS

nishimoo: type properly smh

ashy boi: I AM RAGING W EXCITEMENT

orange: YAYYYY

shouyou's setter: the gyms close :(

enno: its only 6?

shouyou's setter: wait is that not the right time

enno: honey, it starts at 8

orange: LMFAO BAKA

shouyou's setter: SHUT UP BOKE

shortie #2: my house is open

shouyou's setter: thank u my sweet kouhai

shortie #2: itsok senpai

orange: AWHHHH SO CUTE 

buddha: setter goals 

shortie #2: im just being nice ?

shouyou's setter: IM GONNA TEACH HIM TO BE THR BEST SETTER IN JAPAN SHOUYOU

orange: THE HELL

orange: HES MINE

orange: WERE THR SHORT™ BROS

shouyou's setter: WELL WERE THE SETTER BROS™

shortie #2: i can be everyone bro?

ashy boi: & HES MINE BRO BROS

shortie#2: ash,,,

ashy boi: YES 

shortie #2: shut the hell up

ashy boi: SO MEAN

shortie #2: -.-


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NAME CHANGE CHECK:
> 
> orange->THE SUN
> 
> 10 points->gucciboi
> 
> #1 asshole->tsukki
> 
> JJ->JoJo Siwa
> 
> shortie #2-> iset4u

_**volleyballers 🏐🌈 @ camp** _

imnotsangwoo: help

onigiriman: no lol go fuck urself

imnotsangwoo: die.

onigiriman: *uno reverse card*

enno: ????? wtf happened

imnotsangwoo: im hungry

enno: sucks to be u

imnotsangwoo: wtf

THESUN: rip

imnotsangwoo: stfu shortie

shouyou's setter: do u wanna fucking go

tsukki: yes go get arrested

gucciboi: NO

JoJo Siwa: mori-kun is being chased by a while owl

owl mom: ...

owl mom:BOKUTO-SAN

owl: HE IS NOW MY CHIKD

AshyBoi: help im being harassed

owl: NO IM ADOPTING YOU

enno: DIE

buddha: FEEL THE WRATH OF ENNOSHITA

owl mom: im dumping u

owl: NO AGAAAASHI I LOVE U

owl mom: then put him back

owl: :(

owl: fine

cat dad: why the fuck r u in miyagi anyways

owl: BC I CAN

owl: I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE

cat dad: jfc

JoJo Siwa: he broke into our camp

tsukki: sounds like first year hinata

THESUN: shut the hell up giraffe

gucciboi: pfffftt

iset4u: ?

THESUN: u dont wanna know

tsukki: come to gym 1

iset4u: kay

THESUN: TSUKISHIMA NO

tsukki: die.

satan: a wild demon has appeared @ the gate

satan: TO BRING U ALL HOME MADE MEATBUNS

THESUN: :O

enno: yesyes thank u

farmer: Me and Tendou spent all afternoon making them, hope you all enjoy.

THESUN: WE WILL THANKS

shouyou's setter: calm down

THESUN: MEAT BUNS !!??!BEJJSJSSJKSM

nishimoo: im too old for this shit

Ashyboi: u just turned 15

nishimoo: exactly im a senior citizen now

JoJo Siwa: do u need to go to a senior citizen home ?

nishimoo: im giving u 5 sec to run

JoJo Siwa: ok midget

nishimoo: 4

JoJo Siwa: u cant catch me im literally a whole feet taller

nishimoo: 3

Ashyboi: i am looking 👁️👄👁️

nishimoo: 2

JoJo Siwa: heh

nishimoo: one.

THESUN: rip

JoJo Siwa: IM TALLER THEN YOUSJSJSJDJSJ

shouyou's setter: he will be missed

tsukki: rip

naruto: whens the funeral

nishimoo: bitch don't need one


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new hc: they r taylor swift simp & nishinoya is 100% the leader of their squad & is the host for their listening party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PURELY AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO TALK ABT HER

_**ms swift simps but respectful** _

nishinishikneecaps: ms swift listening party @ 10 zoom link here

HAHAruki: yes sir

oinkiawa: her new album ?

nishinishikneecaps: ofc

bobofishball: AYEEEEE 

buddha: we bringing tissues boys

nishinishikneecaps: @ ur house ?

buddha: ofc bro

nishinishikneecaps: thanks bro 

oinkiawa: iwa-chan still doesnt want to join

omisan: suck to be him

bobofishball: tasteless

oinkiawa: excuse me

bobofishball: u fob fight ?

omisan: ill bring the bleach

bobofishball: wtf 

omisan: to clean up oikawa blood

oinkiawa: wtf is ur problem sakusa

omisan: u

buddha: OOF DAMN

oinkiawa: 😭

nishinishikneecaps: ill bring the brush

omisan: thanks 

nishinishikneecaps: npbro

sugafrmbts: pls don't fight

testu: BOKUTO BEAT HIS ASS

bobofishball: he doesnt have one

oinkiawa: BITCH

sugafrmbts: were they wrong tho 😳

oinkiawa: tch

omisan: even if u got an implant, bokuto still got more cake

bobofishball: PFFT

testu: im friends w a cake ???

testu: has my life been a lie ??

bobofishball: sorry man 😔

testu: gonna check if kenma is a cake brb

bobofishball: brb gonna do the same to akaashi 😔

sugafrmbts: ...

omisan: just leave them be

oinkiawa: dumbass

nishinishikneecaps: ok door

oinkiawa: SHUTTHEFUCKUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nishinishikneecaps: nishinoya   
> HAHAruki: komi  
> oinkiawa: oikawa   
> bobofishball (ifykyk): bokuto   
> testu: kuroo  
> sugafrmbts: suga  
> buddha: tanaka  
> omisan: sakusa


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG IVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL COMING BACK AFTER A TERM BREAK & I HAD MY EXAMS TWO WEEKS AFTER IT & IVE BEEN JUST STUDYING LIKE MAD   
> IM SO SORRY !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but anyhow your favourite dunbasses are back

_**karasuno vb boys** _

coach: u all r ban from my shop

ash: what

JJ: see this is all ur fault mr americano

ash: go away

JJ: no

hiroto: pls dont fight

nishimura: nono this is interesting

hiroto: ;-;

JJ: who the fuck threw a rock @ my window its 9pm

ash: its god telling you to shut up

JJ: dont hold yourself so high unless you can properly serve oh wait, you cant even serve looks so how can you serve a ball ?

ryuuu: OH SHIT

noya: :0

hiroto: oh my god

nishimura: this is great

ash: at least i didnt forget how to do cross shots

JJ: ok-

enno: OK TURNING BACK WHY R WE BANNED

coach: hinata just took out my entire stock of meat buns for the week

shochan: I WAS HUNGRY

coach: I HAVE ONIGIRIS

shochan: but meat buns :(

kages: haha boke

shochan: :(

shochan: im going to hang out w koji & izumi u all suck

kages: wait no dont ditch me here

shochan: bye 

ryuuu: oh he angsty angsty

kages: he'll spend hours playing games w them oh my god

enno: how bad?

kages: once they played minecraft for the whole day

enno: omg

kages: hmpf wtv im going to get food

tsukki: hAH we finally see concern™ boyfriend king

gucciyam: tsukki :(

kages: shut the fuck up 

ryuu: lmfao prickly

sensei: please go to sleep

tsukki: yamaguchi shut up

gucciyam: gomen tsukki ;(

JJ: ok commercial break ash is a dick

ash: wtf i didnt do anything

hiroto: jei :(

JJ: u exist

ash: wtf is wrong w u

hiroto: jei stop.

ash: i literally nvr did anything to u ??? 

JJ: hm sure

hiroto: tsukishima-san what did u teach jei?

tsukki: literally nothing

ash: ur the dick here jei fuck off for once

sensei: pls go to sleep

JJ: oh so im the jerk now ?

ash: well yeah? all you done is be a dick to me & u practically ignore hiroto ???

hiroto: im sure he has his reason ash,,

ash: no hiroto im sick of this

ash: he thinks WE'RE weak, that's why

ash: isnt it jei?

JJ: one of you can't serve & the other is a shortie that doesnt have any other attributes that can help him like hinata-senpai has

shochan: ??? hiroto is still learning ??

JJ: sure but its been 7 months

shochan: it took me a few months to properly learn how to receive sit down and dont bully hiroto or i will whoop ur ass

ash: hinata-san pls dont get involved 

hiroto: you rlly think that ? jei :(

JJ: yes i do

ash: JJ if you dont shut the fuck up right now i will actually kill you

ash: hiroto's self esteem is already crippling and we dont need to blow it up

ash: & we are not weak

ash: were just first yrs damnit get over yourself

ash: no everyone is born freakishly tall

nishimura: i think we should all just cool off

sensei: yes i agree with nishimura-chan we should all just rest for the day

JJ: nah i cant rest knkwin that someone like them exist

ash: dude literally fuck off??

coach: all of you sleep now.

coach: Jei, shut up & ill talk to you tmr

coach: ash, go cool off

coach: hiroto, you are not weak & hinata will talk to u tmr

shochan: let's get ice cream :D

ryuu: :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling angsty~~~~
> 
> nicknames:
> 
> coach: ukai
> 
> ash: well,, ash.
> 
> JJ: jei
> 
> hiroto: hiroto
> 
> nishimura: nishimura
> 
> ryuu: tanaka
> 
> noya: nishinoya
> 
> shochan: hinata
> 
> kages: kageyama
> 
> enno: ennoshita
> 
> sensei: takeda sensei
> 
> tsukki: tsukishima
> 
> gucciyam: yamaguchi


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I AM SO SORRY FOR GOING MIA  
> its been a month or maybe more since i touched this and im so very sorry  
> i wanted to finish my last semester of school before i continue updating my fics,,,  
> & now its been 2 days since the school year ended and im back, fresh with ideas and will probably never leave this site untill i satisfy you all  
> :D

karasuno vb boys

ryuu: ok?

sensei: i think so

enno: it is ok

shochan: no its not

gucciyam: hinata,,,

tsukki: ur the last person who shld be saying that lol

shochan: eat shit :D

kages: shoyo its ok now

shochan: hmpf

coach: so what happened

enno: they got in a fight after pratice yestd & nvr made up

enno: & i believe them ghosting us isnt what i asked for

JJ: im sorry 

enno: thats not it

shochan: say it all or else 🤜👦

JJ: im sorry for my disagreement with ash and for my words towards hiroto and ash. i am also sorry for the disturbance i caused.

enno: thank you, ash?

ash: im sorry for my disagreement with jei and also for using harsh words towards him. i promise not to raise a fist to anyone every again

shochan: ok now meatbuns :D

coach: no

tsukki: anyways for ur eat shit comment, i suggest u heed it urself

gucciyam: tsukki

shochan: how bout no ♥️

tsukki: then die

shochan: i hate tsukishima. i hate him so much. when i see him i just want to die. i feel my blood boiling and my skin burning and my eyes watering, my heart drops and i feel like fire is consuming my entire body. why is he so evil and cruel ? i hate him. i hate him. i hate him.

tsukki: awh a para for me, luv it

gucciyam: stfu b4 i punch u

tsukki: ok,,,,

noya: help i need cleansing

ryuu: ??

noya: i read yarichin bc of tiktok

nishimuri: 🎤sawarasenai🥰kimi😸wa⛓shoujo👻na💅no?✨böKù🌸Wâ🧚ÿARiçHiñ🤴BįCChī😾ńO😩oSû🚣Dà🎉YO💦

noya: HELP IM ADDICTED TO THE SONG

ryuu: pussy go and watch the anime

noya: ...

noya: uk what-

shochan: my mom has the manga

noya: HWAT

ryuu: EXCUSE ME

kages: HUHHH

coach: HINATA WHAT

shochan: shes a fujoshi, she writes doujinshi sometimes

shochan: its cool

kages: i am

kages: what

noya: dont be shy, drop her name

shochan: im pretty sure its fyowrites

noya: brb looking it up

ryuu: me 2 bye

kages: i tot ur mom was a mangaka

shochan: well,,,,

tsukki: ... i think i read one of her mangas

shochan: :0

gucciyam: its on of those dinosaur manga isnt it

tsukki: listen,,, it has dinosaurs and the plot was nice

shochan: awh tsukishima

tsukki: stfu

hiroto: uhm

hiroto: my dads a mangaka too

noya: wtf thats so cool

hiroto: hes writing a volleyball manga rn,,,

shochan: VOLLEYBALL MANGA?????

noya: IS IT RELEASED YET?

hiroto: no i think he said itll be done by december

noya: im alr savjng money for.it

hiroto: uhm noya-senpai, if you want one i can get it for you

noya: fr???

hiroto: well he created the manga bc he saw how much i enjoyed volleyball and since ur my senpai and i guess he wont mind much

noya: i fucking love you

noya: sorry shoyo, im stealing him

shochan: WHAT NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:
> 
> coach: ukai
> 
> ash: well,, ash.
> 
> JJ: jei
> 
> hiroto: hiroto
> 
> nishimura: nishimura
> 
> ryuu: tanaka
> 
> noya: nishinoya
> 
> shochan: hinata
> 
> kages: kageyama
> 
> enno: ennoshita
> 
> sensei: takeda sensei
> 
> tsukki: tsukishima
> 
> gucciyam: yamaguchi


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author-chan totally didnt forgot their names and thats not why theres new characters or names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names ;
> 
> hinata—mcfly
> 
> kageyama—mcset
> 
> tsukishima— french fries
> 
> yamaguchi— ten points !!
> 
> suga—scarfy boy
> 
> daichi— taichi 
> 
> noya— thor
> 
> tanaka—loki
> 
> enno— tired™
> 
> kinoshita— no shit
> 
> narita— naruto run
> 
> ash— urn
> 
> jei— jedi
> 
> nishimuri— the mom™
> 
> hiroto— smiley 
> 
> oikawa— oinkiawa
> 
> iwazumi— beefy arms
> 
> bokuto— CHEST BUMP
> 
> akaashi— onigiris vibe
> 
> komori— koko crunch
> 
> kuroo— cat dad
> 
> kenma— nyan
> 
> yamamoto— shitty boi
> 
> osamu— keiji's god
> 
> atsumu— shitty hair
> 
> tendo— hisoka
> 
> wakatoshi— wakachan
> 
> sakusa— mr no covid
> 
> komori— moto moto 
> 
> hoshiumi— smol

gay volley only

10 points !!: may i ask

10 points !!: who wld like to accompany me to tokyo

french fries: i, sadly, cant

mcfly: awh is tsukki sad

french fries: shut up shortie

keiji's god: ill come

10 points!!: rlly :0

cat dad: i assume u need a guide

10 points!!: pls !!

nyan: ur a shitty guide kuroo 

nyan: tora is much better

shitty boi: OFC I AM

cat dad: tch

mcfly: I WANNA GO TOO

mcset: but i dont wanna

mcfly: lazy ass

mcset: short ass

mcfly: so creative 🙄

mcset: OI

oinkiawa: @beefy arms

beefy arms: i have sch idiot

oinkiawa: :(

CHEST BUMP: HEY HEY HEY ME TOO

onigiris: sure

mcfly: im bring hiroto instead !!

smiley: what 

mcfly: itll be fine :D

smiley: are u sure,, i dont wanna impose

nyan: itll be fun, we'll go to tokyo tower

smiley: i nvr been to tokyo, so,, i guess i can come

mcfly: YAY !!!

loki: TOKYOOOOOOO

thor: TOWERRRRRRRRRR

shitty hair: why is samu leaving me all alone what is this slander

keiji's god: stfu tsumu

shitty hair: tch

keiji's god: bitch just threw a remote at me

shitty hair: dont call me a bitch

keiji's god: ok trash

shitty hair: OI

keiji's god: didnt know trash cld talk

shitty hair: hate u

keiji's god: its mutual


End file.
